ABCs of CM Punk and Keagan Levy
by enigmatic-raven
Summary: A glimpse into a future story that I'll be writing soon  hopefully! . It's a look at the friendship between CM Punk and my OC Keagan Levy, good times and bad.


Okay, so I'm working on a story for CM Punk and an OC I created, Keagan Levy. I'm a little stumped and I saw DarkAngel0410 did an ABC set for Colt and Punk, so I figured I'd try it for CM Punk and Keagan, see if it led to inspiration. So, here's what I've got. I'm not 100% thrilled and, as you can see, I don't follow any sort of word count guidelines, so...yeah. Hope you enjoy!

ABC's for Punk/Keagan Story

**A is for Abuse**

Keagan Levy knew a lot about abuse. It ran in her family. Her father's substance abuse problems made her avoid them entirely, never wanting to become as dependent as her father had. She constantly wondered how her father was still alive, considering how many pills he'd popped. She'd learn from his mistakes, wouldn't let any sort of substance control her life.

As for the rest….she'd never been hit or abused by her father, or her grandparents who were the ones that basically raised her. She wasn't allowed near her father's parents. But, considering he himself rarely spoke to them, that wasn't so hard. Her mother's parents had explained to her what they'd done to Scott, how they'd hurt him. But, it wasn't talked about. No, the past was to be learned from, but not spoken of. And, Keagan took that to heart.

**B is for Broken**

Punk and Colt ran into Mercy Hospital, heading right for the nurses' station.

"I'm Phil Brooks, I was called about Keagan Levy." He said hurriedly, breathing hard. "Is she okay?"

The woman behind the desk typed on her computer, and then made a call, waiting a second before replying.

"She's just getting out of surgery. Are you her family?"

"No, but I'm her emergency contact." He explained. "When can I see her?"

"A doctor will come out shortly to speak with you about that. If you'll have a seat…."

Punk wanted to say more, but Colt dragged him towards the waiting area, thanking the nurse. He practically shoved his friend in a seat and sat next to him.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long. A doctor was out within fifteen minutes.

"Mr. Brooks?" He called, looking down at his chart.

Punk popped out of his chair at that, walking right up to him.

"That's me. Is Keagan going to be okay?"

"I'm her doctor, Dr. Riley. She's stabilized now. You can go in and see her, but not for long. She needs her rest."

"What happened?" Colt asked, standing behind Punk.

"She was unconscious when she came in, so we don't know. But, I can tell you she's got a black eye, the whole left side of her face is bruised, she's got several broken ribs, and a broken arm." The doctor explained quietly.

"Who would do something like that to her? I mean, where was she found?"

"She wasn't. She called in herself and was picked up at home." Dr. Riley replied, leading the pair to her room.

Colt and Punk exchanged glances, wondering who they knew who would possibly hurt her this badly.

**C is for Candy**

"So, you boys have your payment for me?" Keagan asked, opening the door to her apartment, letting Punk, Colt, and Ace in.

"You're insane, you know that, right?" Punk asked, tossing his bag on the couch, opening it up.

"I'd say I'm pretty generous, considering how little I ask for to let you three stay over." She shot back, going to the fridge, pulling out four bottles of water, tossing one to each man before opening her own, taking a seat at her table. "Now, pay up, gentlemen."

Shaking his head, Punk walked over to her first, laying the bag on the table.

"Here."

Keagan examined It, smirking.

"Sweet, I love Tootsie Pops. Ace? Colt?"

Both men had opened their own bags and brought over their 'payment', Ace handing over a bag of Hershey's minis and Colt giving her Chupa Chups Ice Cream lollipops.

"Colt, where'd you find these?"

"Online. I remember you mentioned you love them." He replied.

"Your payments are suitable. You may stay." She said with a smile.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with candy." Punk pointed out as he started pulling out the fold out.

"Oh shut it and go to bed, Punkers." She replied good naturedly, putting her candy into one of her cupboards and heading to her room. "Night."

**D is for Death**

"Is this your mother?" Punk asked, picking up a picture on one of the side tables in Keagan's living room.

Keagan brought in two cans of Pepsi, handing Punk one. She glanced at the picture in his hand.

"That's her."

"She's beautiful. What happened to her?" he asked, about to set the picture down when Keagan took it from his hand.

"She died." She answered simply, staring down at her mother.

"I know that. I-you and Scott never mentioned how. If you don't want to talk about it…"

"It's okay. She died when I was 4. She was coming home from a graduation party when her car was struck head on by a drunk driver. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt. From what I was told, her death was almost immediate, painless." She replied quietly, setting the picture down.

Punk sighed, wishing he hadn't even brought it up. He tried to think of something to say, but didn't know what.

"So….movie?" Keagan asked, picking up the remote, needing the distraction.

"Yeah…you still making me watch Rocky Horror?"

"It's a cult classic!" she exclaimed, resting her head next to his. "You'll thank me for this…"

"Somehow I doubt that…" he muttered, grunting as he was hit in the stomach.

The two continued arguing about the movie, both doing their best to ignore the seriousness their conversation had started to take.

**E is for Emerald**

She never wore much jewelry. Earrings mostly. Well, that and her necklace. It was an emerald cross, given to her by her grandfather on her confirmation. It had been her mother's and he wanted her to have it. The only time it was off was at night and even then there were nights she forgot to remove it. So, when she went to put it on one morning and it wasn't in its usual spot, she flipped. She searched her entire bedroom; clothes, CDs, movies, everything was thrown around as she frantically looked. When she didn't find it there, she went into the living room, thinking she may have left it on one of the tables. But, it wasn't there. Or in the couch cushions. Or in any of the kitchen drawers or cabinets. When there was a knock at the door, she swung it open.

"Punk, have you seen my necklace?" she asked, not even saying 'hi', turning her back and resuming her search.

"No…I haven't seen you in days. Has anyone else been here?"

She paused; she'd completely forgotten that she wasn't alone last night. _He'd _been with her, been so sweet, so loving the entire time. She should've known…

Fighting back tears, she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, not wanting Punk to see her like this.

"No…" She lied, starting to clean up. "I guess…I just misplaced it. I'm sure it'll turn up."

But, she knew that wasn't the case. No, her beautiful emerald cross, one of the only things she had left of her mother's, was gone…and she only had herself to blame.

**F is for Fear**

"I couldn't help but glance at your desk. You're writing another book?" Punk asked, walking into the kitchen where Keagan sat, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Yeah, it's a series of short stories I've added to over the years."

"Why hasn't it been published yet?" he asked, opening her fridge, grabbing a can of Pepsi.

"It's not what they want. They want the next in my series."

"Don't you have enough clout to publish what you want yet?" he asked with a smile, knowing she'd made quite a bit of money on her current series.

"Probably." She answered with a shrug. "Maybe after I finish the next book I'll talk about it."

"What are they about?"

"Fear." She said, looking up and smirking at him. "This is a step away from the supernatural, the fictitious. These grasp realistic fears, things people should be afraid of."

"Such as?"

"Rape, drowning, serial killers, obsessions, addiction. They're more suspenseful, they'll make feel it, make you keep the lights on at night, look in the backseat of your car before you get in, all that fun stuff."

"You trying to sell it to me?"

"Nah, you'll get a free copy, as always." She said with a smile. "What are you afraid of, Punkers?"

"Why? So you can have more material?"

"Scared I could use it against you?" she countered.

Punk just shook his head, not wanting to know what she could come up with for his biggest fears.

**G is for Guillotine**

"Hey, Punkers." Keagan said as she answered her phone, sitting at her desk, going back onto the computer. "Where are you tonight?"

"Boston. Feel like coming and keeping me company?" he teased, lying back on his bed.

"Oh, I'd love to, but tonight I'm working on some research for my book."

"What is it this time?" He asked, knowing she always had interesting ideas.

"The guillotine. Did you know that, while it was made infamous by the French, the first devices that were quite similar to it were first used in Ireland in 1307? It was called 'The Maiden'." She explained, continuing to go through the information.

"Fascinating." Punk said with a smile.

"Are you humoring me again?" she said, pulling up her word document and making notes on the topic.

"No. I always learn something new when you're doing your research." He replied honestly, closing his eyes. "So, why exactly are you researching the guillotine? It doesn't seem like it'd fit with your work."

"I'm thinking of adding a twist to my latest book, you know, spice it up a bit."

And so it continued, Keagan running her ideas by Punk and him adding where he could. As always she was glad to have him as a sounding board and he was glad for the distraction.

**H is for Hallucinations**

The doctor led Punk and Colt down the hall, stopping them just outside her room.

"She'll probably be in and out of consciousness. We've got her on morphine-"

"She never wanted to be on that stuff. Her father's an addict, she never wanted anything that hard in her system." Punk said angrily.

"Sir, I can understand that, but, when you see how bad off she is, I hope you'll understand…"

That being said, he let them in and Punk was instantly at her side. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Her left eye was basically swollen shut, her cheek was nearly black, it was so bruise. Her lower lip was swollen and her right arm was in a cast.

"I'll let you have a few minutes, but, she really needs her sleep." The doctor said softly before leaving the two men with her.

Colt stood behind Punk, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. He didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet, silently letting him know he was there for him.

Punk was calm on the outside, but inside he was a caged animal. He saw the signs, knew someone was hurting her, but, she'd never tell him…

"No…." a quiet voice whispered and Punk instantly looked down.

Green eyes were looking up at him. But, they looked…scared?

"No, please…." She whimpered, trying to crawl away from him.

Punk took her good hand, gently caressing it.

"Sweetheart, it's me. It's just Punk and Colt…"

"Let me go!" She screamed, tearing her arm away. Her pulse was racing and her breathing was quickening. "I loved you! I did everything you wanted and you still…"

He couldn't believe it. She was hallucinating…..about the man who hurt her….

Several nurses came in to check on Keagan and one pushed them towards the door. But, Punk slipped away and went back to her, resting his forehead gently against hers.

"Who am I, Keagan?" He asked softly.

A nurse pushed a sedative into her IV to calm her heart rate. Before she slipped unconscious, she whimpered the name, the name Punk had been begging her to say. He hated it came because of her hallucination, but, he needed to do it. For her own good. After kissing her forehead, Punk left, grabbing Colt's arm.

"I've got a name…."

**I is for Ice Cream**

"Mmmm…this tastes great…" Keagan said with a grin, licking her spoon clean. "Try some."

"I've got my own, thank you." Punk replied, taking a bite of his own.

"But it doesn't have peanut butter sauce, hot fudge, and whipped cream! Come on….have a bite." She pleaded, getting a bite on her spoon.

"Keagan…."

"Please?" She pouted, waving the spoon in his face like an airplane.

Rolling his eyes, he parted his lips, letting her slide the spoon past them. He licked the bite clean off, swallowing it down.

"There, happy?"

Smiling, Keagan leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips, her tongue darting out.

"What was that?" Punk asked once her lips left his.

"You had some fudge on your lip." She said innocently, going back to her sundae.

Punk quietly went back to his own dessert, wondering what the hell just happened between them and if it was going to happen again…

**J is for Jealousy**

"What's with the look?" Colt asked, sitting down next to his friend in the Denny's they'd chosen to eat at that night.

"What look?" Punk asked defensively, his eyes never leaving the table where Keagan was sitting, giggling and leaning awfully close to Alex.

Colt followed his gaze, shaking his head.

"You can't possibly be jealous of Alex…."

"I never said I was. I'm just….looking out for her. Like Levy asked me to."

"They're just friends, Punkers. She-"

"I'm not jealous." Punk hissed, glaring at his friend. "Now drop it."

Colt rolled his eyes, knowing better than to argue with him by now.

"Fine, you're not jealous. I'm sorry."

Punk just nodded in response, his eyes watching as Alex's arm wrapped around Keagan's shoulders, how she leaned in closer, how Shelley leaned in close and whispered something in her ear, causing her to smack his arm playfully, laughing.

No, he most definitely was not jealous.

**K is for Karma**

Scott paced outside the hospital, lighting up his cigarette. He should be up there with her, checking on her.

But, he couldn't.

He got as far as inside the doorway before he backed out. Seeing his only child laid up, so badly beaten….

He shook his head, inhaling the smoke. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want this to be real.

But…wasn't it fitting?

After all, he spent the majority of his adult years destroying himself and everyone around him. God knew he'd beaten down some of his friends in moments of rage. He had a temper, he knew it, but he never EVER laid a hand on his daughter.

And now his past was coming back to bite him in the ass….

"Get inside, Scott." A voice behind him said.

He turned, facing the hospital once more, shaking his head at Rob.

"She's got you and Tommy, other friends will be here…"

"She needs her father." Rob argued. "Someone beat the shit out of your daughter and you're out here having a cigarette? Where's your anger now?"

"It's my fault! I did this!" Scott yelled, glaring at his long time friend. "Karma's a bitch and she finally bit me in the ass!"

"If you really believe that, you'll go up there and check on her, make sure nothing else happens to her. You finally straightened out your relationship with her, Scott. Don't fuck it up now."

Sighing, he finished his cigarette, put it out, and walked inside. He shrugged off Rob's comforting arm. He'd do this himself. And when he found out who hurt her….Raven would make damn sure they paid….

**L is for Lies**

"I already told you what happened!" Keagan yelled, getting up and glaring at her friend.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you've become an extreme klutz overnight? Keagan, stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying! I fell-"

"Yeah, like you tripped and your face hit the doorknob. For someone with such a high IQ, you suck at lying!"

"Punk, I-"

"Stop with the lies!" he said, grabbing her face, gently stroking her cheek. "Please, I'm begging you. Tell me who's hurting you."

Keagan closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure, to calm down and convince Punk she was telling the truth. But, her ankle was throbbing and she was tired of it. She went to speak again, but her breath caught and she just broke down, burying her head in his chest and crying. Punk carefully helped her off her bad ankle and sat her on his lap, just holding her. He hoped that, when she calmed down, the lies would stop and she'd answer him honestly. Someone needed to pay for this….

**M is for Midnight**

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Keagan practically yelled.

She was at a club with Punk, Traci, Joe, and several others to celebrate the New Year.

"It's an excuse to get drunk!" Joe replied, downing a shot.

"And for those of us who don't drink?" She asked, shaking her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Then you get to dance and watch the rest of us act like idiots." He said, leading her off to the dance floor.

Keagan laughed and moved to the beat of the music, Joe's body moving right along with hers. She was having such a good time she'd almost forgotten why she was there. That was, until, the countdown to midnight started.

"10…9….8…"

She was still with Joe, his arms around her waist, still swaying.

"4…3…2….1!"

She was a more than a little startled when Joe spun her around and kissed her. She gasped and he slid his tongue in her mouth, kissing her fully. Finally he broke and grinned at her.

"Happy New Year, Keagan."

"Happy New Year, Joe." She replied, kissing his cheek again. She was about to wish the same to Punk and Traci when he saw them making out. Shaking her head, she let Joe lead her back out. If this year was going to be like the last one, she really didn't see what there was to celebrate.

**N is for Nightmare**

Punk sat upright as he was awoken from his deep sleep. While he tried to figure out what had woke him up, he heard it. Crying. He slid off the futon and quickly walked from Keagan's spare bedroom to her master bedroom. He knocked lightly, but when all he got in response was whimpers, he opened the door.

"Keagan?" he called quietly, walking in, watching his step, not wanting to trip.

He took a seat on the bed, sighing as he saw she was still asleep. He was about to shake her awake when she started to speak.

"Please….I'm sorry. I'll be good, I promise…" she whimpered, curling up into a ball.

He wanted to wait to see if she said a name, but, he couldn't. She'd broken out in a cold sweat, her body was shaking she was so scared. So, he lightly gripped her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Keagan, wake up." He said firmly.

It took a few times but she finally jolted awake, gasping for air. She was breathing heavily, one hand on her chest as the other ran through her hair. She looked to her side, sighing as she saw Punk. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, needing to feel the safety his arms provided.

"I…I'm sorry I woke you. Nightmare….it was just a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" Punk asked, rubbing her back gently. When she shook her head, he sighed. "You want me to let you get back to sleep?"

Keagan shook her head, leaning in close to him.

"Could…could you stay with me? I know it was just a nightmare, but-"

"You don't need to explain. I'll stay. Let's lie down, try to get some sleep, okay?"

Keagan just nodded, waiting for Punk to lie down before resting her head on his chest. Punk wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, gently rubbing her back until she fell back asleep.

**O is for Oral Fixation**

It was a hot, July afternoon and Keagan was visiting Punk in Chicago. Currently, Punk and Colt were sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. Keagan was sitting on the floor, sucking on a cherry Popsicle. Punk had tried to ignore it, but, finally he just had to say something.

"What is with you?" he asked, staring down at her.

Keagan looked up at him.

"What? What'd I do?" She asked, licking up and down the sides, her lips all red.

"You always have something in your mouth. Whether it's a lollipop, a popsicle, hell you even chew on pens. Why do you always need something in your mouth?" he asked, groaning as he realized how that sounded.

"Well," Keagan started, turning her full attention to Punk, sucking briefly on the tip of the popsicle. "I never really thought of it. Maybe I just like feeling the weight against my tongue. Maybe it just feels more natural to have my lips wrapped around something." She continued, going so far as to take as much of the popsicle down her throat, which was practically the whole thing. She pulled it out, grinning. "Or maybe I have….an oral fixation stemming from neglect during the oral stage of my childhood."

Winking at Punk, she turned back to the television, continuing to enjoy her frozen snack.

Colt turned to Punk, about to say something when Punk shook his head.

"No. Just…..don't." he muttered, his arms folded across his chest as Colt did his best not to laugh.

**P is for Pain**

"I don't need any damn medication." Keagan grumbled, sitting back on her couch, her broken arm held close to her chest.

"You keep grunting and groaning in pain. Now, I'm supposed to be taking care of you…" Trisa said, trying once again to hand over the pills prescribed to her.

"I didn't ask you to do that. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Hell, I'm not even right-handed."

"No, you didn't ask me. But, both Tommy and Scotty asked.

"Don't you have your own kids to fuss over?"

"They're with their grandparents for the week. Now, take." Trisa ordered.

"No. It's my body and I'll decide what I put in it."

"You're in pain!"

"I've been in pain for months!" She yelled, getting up. "I know about pain, trust me. This…I can live with this. Now go. This is my fucking house and I don't want you here."

With that, Keagan stalked up to her bedroom, slamming her door shut. She knew Trisa was just looking to help, but, she didn't want it, didn't think she deserved it.

**Q is for Quiet**

Scott unlocked his daughter's front door, slowly letting himself in.

"Keagan!" he called, shutting the door and looking around the front door.

There was no response. Hell, there wasn't even any noise at all. That wasn't right. Keagan was always blasting music, or had the television on. She hated silence. Even when she wrote, she needed the sound. He never understood how she could write with so many distractions, but, it must've worked.

When he saw no evidence of her on the first floor, he went upstairs, again calling her name. And again, he got no response. He knocked on her bedroom door. When there was again nothing, he reluctantly opened the door. He hated invading her privacy, but he was concerned.

He quietly walked inside, surprised as hell to see her sitting up in bed, head lowered and focused intently on the sketch pad in her hands.

"Keagan, didn't you hear me?"

"Working." Was all she uttered.

"On what?" he asked calmly, taking a seat next to her on the bed. He went to touch her, but when she flinched as he moved closer, he stopped himself.

She didn't answer and Scott didn't know how to press the matter. So they just sat, father and daughter, in complete quiet.

**R is for Raven**

Keagan watched as her father fought against Jim Fullington and Tommy Dreamer. They were the only ones standing between him and Rob Van Dam. Her father was yelling at Rob, threatening him, cursing his name. He definitely was not himself. His eyes looked darker, more intense. When Trisa saw it was really starting to get out of hand, she finally dragged her out of there. The minute they left, there were crashes and screams.

"What's wrong with them?" Keagan asked the older woman, letting her lead her away.

"Rob and your father were arguing about something and Rob….he took it too far. He mentioned some things he shouldn't have and Scotty, well, he snapped." Trisa explained, opening her and Tommy's room, letting her in.

"I've seen them fight. They usually don't get this out of hand."

"Did your grandparents ever explain what Scott's parents did to him?"

"Sort of. They said they hurt him pretty badly, physically and mentally abused him."

"Yeah, that's the sum of it. Well, because of this, your father…he created Raven."

"His in ring character?"

"Yes and no. From how Tommy's explained it to me, Scott created Raven in his mid teens in order to deal with reality. Whenever he was upset, this persona would take over. This persona is violent, has no morals, and is extremely protective of Scott and anyone he cares about."

"Okay…"

"All you need to know is this: Never mention your father's parents around him or he'll become Raven and, well, he'll do what he's doing now. Though, with as protective as your father is of you, I'd say the real danger will come if anyone's stupid enough to hurt you." Trisa said with a sad smile. "For now, let's re-dye your hair, have a girl's night. Something tells me they're going to be a while."

Keagan nodded, following Trisa into the bathroom, silently hoping she never saw that side of her father again.

**S is for Snow Angels**

"Keagan, what are you doing?" Punk asked, walking outside, zipping his coat.

"Making a snow angel." She replied matter-of-factly, lying down in the snow as the snow continued to fall.

"Okay….why?"

"Because it's fun, why else would I do it?"

"Don't you think you should wait until it stops snowing before you do it? That way they don't get covered with more snow?" he asked, standing next to her, smiling down at the young woman as she continued to move her arms and legs.

"I may not get a chance to do it tomorrow. That's the problem with living in an apartment. I don't have my own yard to do this in." she said, extending her arm up. "Help me up."

Punk obliged, offering her hand, jumping when she pulled him down on top of him.

"Keagan!"

"You need some fun in your life, Punkers. Screw stopping to smell the roses. You need to just stop and make a snow angel."

Unable to find a flaw in that logic, he moved aside and the two made snow angels on the sidewalk during the first snowstorm of the year.

**T is for Tattoos**

"How many tattoos do you have?" Punk asked, glancing at her wrist, the location of the only tattoo of hers that he'd seen.

"What makes you think I have more than this one?" She countered, smiling at him.

"Call it a hunch."

"Why are you so curious? I mean, we've only met a few times, we barely know each other. Why so curious about my ink?"

"Well, I'm hoping that you've got something better than this one…" he teased, pulling her hand into his, tracing over the letters on her hand.

"What is so wrong with having a tattoo that says 'faith'?" she asked, wrenching her wrist from his grasp.

"Nothing, I guess…just seems ridiculous to me."

"Just for that, you're never going to see where my other ones are." She said, smacking his cheek playfully before walking away.

Punk watched as she walked, trying to figure out where the others could be….

**U is for Uncles**

"Uncle Tommy!" Keagan called out, running up to said man, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Punk, who had been walking with her and Scott through the parking lot, raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"Uncle?" he asked.

Scott smiled a little, nodding.

"She came on the road with me during the summer and any time she had off. She especially loved it when I was in ECW. The guys there became like family to her. She got really close to them, especially Tommy. He'd watch her some nights when I was out with Jim or Michael…." Scott explained. "She thinks of a few of the guys as uncles."

Punk just nodded a little, the two soon catching up to Keagan and Tommy. He watched as Tommy and Scott exchanged a quick hug, Tommy keeping a protective arm around Keagan's shoulders as they continued walking inside. Punk followed them in, leaving them in favor of meeting up with Colt and Ace. As he left, he watched Keagan, how relaxed, how happy she was with the two older men and briefly wondered why she wasn't like that with him.

**V is for Ventriloquist**

"No…no, Punk, I'm fine. Yeah, I just decided to take a vacation." Keagan said, forcing a laugh past her lips. "Hey, just because I don't take chair shots or get my ass kicked for a living doesn't mean I don't deserve some time off."

She felt the grip tighten in her hair and she fought the wince trying to escape past her lips.

"I'm not telling you where I am. Why? Because it's my vacation, I need time to reflect. Plus, I'm looking for inspiration for my book. I promise I'll keep in touch with you. Just…focus on work, okay? I'll see you in a week or so. All right, bye."

She hung up and turned to the man she loved, the man she put her faith in, who she gave her heart to.

"There, I told him exactly what you wanted. Are you happy?" She asked.

He just nodded, pulling her into a rough kiss, tightening his hold on her hair. She let him have his way, her mind on Punk. God, it might as well have been _him_ on the phone with her friend. Well, it practically was. It was her voice, put his words. Yes, she was his good little dummy….

**W is for Winter**

"I fucking hate winter…." Punk groaned, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders.

"Oh, it's not that bad…" Keagan said, her own blanket surrounding her.

"The heat's broken, there's a fuckin' blizzard outside, and we're both freezing. How can this possibly be good?" Punk asked, flopping down next to her.

Keagan just shrugged, her teeth chattering slightly.

"Okay. So this night in winter isn't great. But….if the heat worked, it…it'd be okay…"

Punk picked Keagan up and sat her on his lap, wrapping his blanket around both of them.

"Fuck, you're gonna freeze in here…" he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"There's a story in that….freezing to death…" she said, smiling as she heard Punk laugh.

"I guess there is. But, let's try not to base it on reality, okay? We need to warm up…"

"If the heat doesn't kick on soon, we can always use body heat…." She said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Punk continued rubbing her back as she shivered, wondering now if he really wanted the heat back on. The idea of warming up with her like that definitely sounded promising. Maybe winter didn't have to be so bad.

**X is for X-Ray**

Keagan anxiously sat in the waiting room as she waited for her x-ray to come back. Her ankle had been hurting so bad she couldn't even walk on it. So, after some convincing from her friend-and agent-Heather, she went to the hospital to get it checked out. As she waited, she got a text from Punk.

_Where are you? At your place._

Keagan cursed, completely forgetting that Punk was visiting today. Biting her lip, she thought quickly before texting back,

_Out with Heather. This may take a while. _

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. Heather was sitting right next to her. She took a breath as her phone beeped again.

_Fine, I'll just entertain myself. In your home. Alone._

Keagan couldn't help but laugh a little as she typed back.

_Behave yourself, Punkers. You know I can tell when you fuck with shit._

_Then you better hurry back, _was his reply.

Sighing, a nurse came up to her, wheeling the chair towards x-ray. With one last message, she wrote,

_Believe me, I'm trying._

With that, she shut her phone off, hoping she wouldn't need surgery or crutches. She didn't want to try to think of how she'd explain that to Punk.

**Y is for Yoga**

Punk yawned as he woke up, groaning as he saw it was only 7am. He contemplated going back to bed, but his stomach started growling, so he decided to get up. He rolled off the futon and stretched, heading into the kitchen. He didn't even glance towards the living room, just heading to look for something to eat. As he was cooking up some eggs and bacon, his body started waking up and took in his surroundings. His eyes widened as he saw Keagan bent over backwards, wearing only a sports bra and tiny shorts.

"Keagan, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Yoga. Didn't I mention I started doing this?" she asked, slowly breathing in and out, moving back into a standing position, smiling at him.

"No…I think I would've remembered that."

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be up yet. Now, be quiet, I've just started."

Punk just nodded, about to turn back when he watched her continue to move into poses, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed deep. Suddenly, he smelled smoke and he turned around, cursing as he saw he'd completely ruined his breakfast. As he cleaned up his mess, he sighed, wishing he'd never gotten out of bed.

**Z is for Zodiac**

"Punk, you're a Scorpio, right?" Keagan asked, sipping her orange juice as she looked at the newspaper.

"Yeah….why?" He asked, walking in and standing behind her, looking down at the paper in her hands.

"Don't you want to know your horoscope?" She said teasingly, knowing he didn't believe in this.

"You know I don't pay attention to that zodiac shit." He said, playfully smacking the back of her head, grabbing the cereal from the cupboard. He also pulled out a bowl, a spoon, and the milk before sitting across from her.

"Come on…maybe it's accurate."

"Even if it is, it'd only be by coincidence. I don't believe in luck, I don't believe in zodiac signs predicting the future or telling me my personality…." He explained, pouring his cereal and starting to eat.

"You're no fun." She said with a pout.

"You don't believe in that shit either."

"Yeah, but I have more of an open mind than you…"

Punk just shook his head, shutting down the conversation, not in the mood to get into a debate with her, which he knew was what she was looking for.

She stuck his tongue out at him before getting up.

"Fine, I'm just going to take a shower, then."


End file.
